Thats loves
by danielchoosenone
Summary: Junta Fay, Ashura e Chii. Fai fala sobre seu passado em Ceres. Menciona o presente levemente também, e poderia parecer nessa parte um pouco OOC de Fay. Isso porque Fay fala sem dar muito valor a seus amigos. Eu amaria explicar que isso se deve ao fato de


Fic de Tsubasa baseado, e em partes COPIADO da letra da abertura do anime GANKTSUOU. Os direitos pertencem a seus donos, não a mim.

Junta Fay, Ashura e Chii. Fai fala sobre seu passado em Ceres. Menciona o presente levemente também, e poderia parecer nessa parte um pouco OOC de Fay.

Isso porque Fay fala sem dar muito valor a seus amigos. Eu amaria explicar que isso se deve ao fato de que ele deseja não se ligar a ninguém, também se considerava acabado...e só foge de Ceres pra sobreviver.

Mas ele não está nada apegado a vida. É pura covardia de morrer. Ele fala de morrer junto com Ashura, porque acredita que é exatamente que vai acontecer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eu vou contar uma história minha e de meus amigos.

Esses que eu conheci, e esses que eu continuo adorando.

E desejaria ver uma vez mais...e que não verei novamente.

Eu rezo para que eles continuem me amando, e que possam confiar em mim. Que eles riam comigo, e chorem comigo.  
Gastem tempo em silêncio comigo.  
E me amem cada vez mais.

Nós dissemos palavras duras, e mentiras foram feitas.  
Eu não desejava faze-lo chorar. Mas o amor pode nos fazer fortes e nos fazer fracos.

E antes que seja muito tarde para dizer... eu estava totalmente apaixonado por você.

Eu me banhava de você, eu estava perdido em você.

Eu era seu cativo, maravilhado por você, confundido em você.

Nada podia dar errado...

Então houve traição. E eu desejo saber se você entenderá.

Nunca houve três amigos como nós fomos, não é mesmo? Nós éramos únicos, e nós estávamos maravilhados em nossa solidão. Nenhuma palavra precisava ser dita.

Seus olhares, e os sorrisos dela. Era tudo que precisávamos.

Nós caminhávamos nas encostas aquela tarde, você se lembra?

Você andava á nossa frente, e os ventos batiam em seus cabelos. Mas você não se incomodava. Nós vínhamos logo depois, correndo em sua direção girando entre nós. Ela usava um grande chapéu de seda com flores no topo, e um vestido leve. Era verão.

Nós rimos a você, e eu parei na sua frente, andando de costas enquanto você sorria para mim. E como eu amava seu sorriso, e suas palavras suaves, mesmo quando não ditas. Era como se fossemos amigos para sempre.

E nós... nós éramos amantes.

O vento levou o chapéu dela. Nós corremos e corremos atrás, felizes por estarmos juntos. O tempo não passou naquela tarde. E eu disse: Me ame para sempre. O amor pode fazer os desejos se tornarem realidade, e antes que eu parta e a distância se faça muito forte, eu desejo lhe contar...  
Eu estou perdido em você...e nada pode dar errado.

Nós vamos morrer como amantes.

Eu desejaria ter algo mais para dizer, mas me faria triste.  
Verdades se tornariam mentiras, eu jamais desejei fazer você infeliz. Mas amor pode fazer doces memórias se tornarem tão fortes...e distantes. Uma jura eu faço nessas noites que se tornam muito longas...eu jamais o deixarei ir. Eu sempre rezarei por você.

Então quando pensar em mim, ou pensar coisas tolas. Saiba que eu sempre confiei em você. Você e eu pertencemos um ao outro, e tecemos nossos sonhos. E quando nos traímos, nunca houve um porque que fizesse mais fácil. Eu perdi você. Nada nunca mais poderá ir em frente...

Então quando em seus sonhos você me ver fazendo novos amigos, ou fazendo algo que você não gostaria de ver, eu apenas rezo a você...não se preocupe. E confie em mim. Espere em silencio, e não me ame mais.

Eu estou perdido para você...Então que a noite venha e, velho amigo, nos reencontremos. Eu não o adorarei mais, e será como se nunca desejasse vê-lo. Mas mais uma vez , você dirá que me amou, e confiou em mim, e viveu comigo e chorou comigo...e gastou seu silencio buscando por mim...e mesmo assim nosso amor não pode mais ser.

Você e eu vamos morrer amantes, e nossos sonhos vão sobreviver...

Os amigos que trairemos, irão perguntar porque...e como?  
E estaremos mortos além de todas as lagrimas.

Mas nós saberemos, como é forte e doce nosso sonho. Eu desejo que pudesse ser diferente, e pudéssemos nunca mais chorar. Mas amor nos faz fortes, e fracos, nos leva longe...nos cativa e nos abandona...como se nada mais houvesse.

Então, caro amigo, me abrace uma vez mais. Vamos olhar o mar que parece acalmar. Chii chama ao longe, olhe. Ela acena para nós, e nós respondemos. Um nos braços do outro nós olhamos para ela e além, no horizonte, onde nossos sorrisos se encontram. Adeus é uma palavra muito longa, então diga apenas, até logo.


End file.
